The Immunity Syndrome (episode)
The galaxy is threatened by a giant space amoeba. Summary :"Captain’s log, stardate 4307.1. Approaching Starbase 6 for a much needed period of rest and recreation. The crew has performed excellently, but is exhausted. And I, too, am looking forward to a nice period of rest on some lovely ... planet." Headed for much-needed shore leave, the learns through infleet communications of the disappearance of systems in Sector 39J. The , manned exclusively by Vulcans, is investigating the report. In the middle of discussions about the situation, Spock suddenly appears stricken and informs Kirk and McCoy that the Intrepid has just "died" with all hands aboard. While Spock is taken to sickbay, the report verifying Spock's announcement comes in from Starfleet Command. Diverted to investigate, the Enterprise encounters a "zone of darkness," an area of space so black not even starlight penetrates through. The zone also appears to have an strong attractive force about it. Passive means of gathering information, such as sensors and probes, are ineffective as no data comes back from the zone, just a loud noise, like feedback from a sound system. Finally, Kirk decides to penetrate the zone. Once inside, the attractive force appears to grow stronger, pulling the Enterprise towards the center. In addition, energy is being drained from both the ship and the crew; McCoy orders stimulants to keep everybody going. :"Captain’s log, stardate 4308.8. It is now 10 minutes since we entered the zone of darkness. We have stopped engines while we seek a defense against the energy drain which seems to pervade the zone." The crew also finds that normal laws of physics seem to be reversed within the zone. Reverse thrust, for example, creates forward motion. Forward thrust is ordered, which slows (but does not stop) the forward motion. As the Enterprise penetrates deeper into the zone, the mystery is revealed at its center – an 11,000 mile long, single-celled creature, which apparently radiates the zone as a protective covering. A quick analysis reveals the creature to feed on energy, explaining the drain on machines and lifeforms. The entity must be destroyed in order to save the ship and crew, but more information is needed. A shuttlecraft is fitted with special instruments to take detailed readings from inside the creature itself. Both Spock and McCoy volunteer for the mission, despite the fact that it is almost certain death for the one selected. The confrontation between both men, each an expert in his own way, leaves Kirk with an agonizing choice. :"Captain's personal log, stardate 4309.2. We have established that the thing which destroyed the USS ''Intrepid and the Gamma 7A system is an incredibly huge but simple cellular being whose energies are totally destructive to all known life. Both Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy have volunteered to go in a specially equipped shuttlecraft to penetrate the cell, find a way to destroy it, and free the ship. Dr. McCoy has the medical, biological knowledge. Mr. Spock... is better-suited physically and emotionally to stand the stress. Both are right, both are capable... and which of my friends do I condemn to death?"'' Finally, he decides: "I'm sorry Mr. Spock; you're best qualified to go." Once inside, Spock sends back telemetry, but his power systems rapidly fade. His last transmission informs the crew that the chromosomes of the creature are lining up in an apparent first step toward dividing – the creature is preparing to reproduce. Spock radios back how to destroy the creature, but his transmissions are increasingly garbled and unintelligible. :"Captain’s log, stardate 4309.4. We have determined we can destroy the creature, provided we can do it from inside the organism. Spock clearly knew how to destroy it, but was unable to transmit that information." Fearing Spock to be dead, Kirk and McCoy reflect over what he was trying to say. Kirk makes the observation that when the creature divides, the Enterprise will be like an invading virus; McCoy is fascinated by the idea of being antibodies of their own galaxy. The analogy gives Kirk an idea – use a charge of antimatter in the chromosome body to destroy the entity. The ship goes into the creature itself, and a probe with the antimatter charge is implanted at point-blank range to prevent currents in the protoplasm from carrying it away from its target. :"Personal log, Commander Spock, USS ''Enterprise. I have noted the passage of the Enterprise... on its way to whatever awaits it. If this record should survive me, I wish it known that I bequeath my highest commendation and testimonial to the captain, officers, and crew of the Enterprise... the finest starship in the fleet."'' :(Log entry made by Captain James T. Kirk of the USS ''Enterprise) "We have arrived at the chromosome body... in the nucleus of the organism. If we should fail in our attempt to destroy it, or be unable to free ourselves, I wish to record my recommendations for the following personnel, that they receive special citation - Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Officers Chekov, Kyle, Uhura, and my highest commendation for Commander Spock, science officer, who gave his life in the performance of his duty."'' Power levels are quickly dropping, however, and the ship backs out of the creature. As it does so, however, sensors pick up the shuttlecraft with Spock still alive. Despite the power drain (and Spock's protests), tractor beams are activated. Power levels read dead as the charge explodes, just before the Enterprise exits the creature. Both the ship and shuttlecraft are thrown clear, with power levels restored. As Spock and McCoy argue over which tests were performed satisfactorily, the shuttlecraft is brought back aboard and the Enterprise resumes its course for shore leave. Memorable Quotes "I've noticed that about your people, doctor; you find it easier to understand the death of one than the death of a million. You speak about the objective hardness of the Vulcan heart... yet how little room there seems to be in ''yours." " 'Suffer the death of thy neighbor,' eh Spock? Now, you wouldn't wish that on us, would you?" "''It might have rendered your history a ''bit less bloody." : - '''Spock' and McCoy "Captain... the stars... are gone!" : - Chekov, upon the Enterprise entering the zone of energy "I don't know, captain; it defies all the rules of logic!" "Well, if it fails... I'll never let Spock live it down." : - Scott and Kirk, on applying forward thrust "Both are right, both are capable... and which of my friends do I condemn to death?" : - from Kirk's personal log "Shut up, Spock, we're rescuing you!" "Why, thank you, '''Captain' McCoy." : - McCoy and Spock "Grant me my own kind of dignity." "Vulcan'' dignity? How can I grant you what I don't understand?" "''Then employ one of your own superstitions... wish me luck." : - Spock and McCoy "This thing's 11,000 miles long – and it's just one cell. When it divides into ''millions... we'll be the virus invading its body!" "''Now, isn't ''that a thought... here we are, antibodies of our own galaxy, attacking an invading germ." "''Antibodies! ''An-ti-bo-dies!" : - '''Kirk' and McCoy "Phasers wouldn't work, anyway – we'd cook ourselves along with that mess of protoplasm out there." "Besides, that thing'd probably ''like phasers; it eats power... Anti-power; we'll use antimatter." "Aye – it couldn't swallow that!" : - '''McCoy', Kirk, and Scott "Bones... time for another stimulant." "How long do you think you can keep taking that stuff? It'll blow you apart." "Just keep me together another seven minutes, Bones." : - Kirk and McCoy "Spock – you're alive!" "Obviously, captain; and I have some fascinating data on the organism." "Don't be so smart, Spock – you botched the acetylcholine tests!" "Later, later, later..." : - Kirk, Spock, and McCoy Background Information * Robert Sabaroff's outline on described the creature as a giant virus living in a "cell" that consists of our universe, and the illness affecting everyone was attributed to a reversal of the Enterprise's polarity, which did happen in . The episode was filmed in late October and early November of that year. * Although the name was cut from the final draft, the captain of the USS Intrepid was named Satak. * For some reason, William Shatner pronounces "Kyle" to sound like "Cowell" in this episode. * The space amoeba optical effects were by Frank Van Der Veer. * It seems rather strange that in two consecutively-filmed episodes, an anti-matter detonation was responsible for destroying a space creature. * John Winston wears a gold uniform for the only time in the series. This was done so that he would match the stock footage from the captain's chair viewpoint, showing Walter Koenig and an extra's right shoulder. However, in the teaser, glimpses of a helmsman wearing a red uniform can be seen. * This episode was the last time in which Kirk's green wrap-around tunic was used. The last time viewers would see the shirt would be in , since "The Immunity Syndrome" aired first. * The young crew woman whom Kirk admires as he records his log at the end of this show appears to be the same extra who portrayed the other female Klingon seen in . * This is the first episode ending with a "Paramount Television" logo instead of the "Desilu" logo, after Desilu was sold to Paramount Pictures. * The end credits of this episode include a make-up test shot of William Blackburn as the android from Return to Tomorrow wearing a brown velour zippered top. He discusses his experience in an interview on the remastered second season DVD collection of the series issued by Paramount and CBS Home Video. * This episode likely holds the record in the original series for most beings killed. Kirk says the systems wiped out along with the Intrepid had "billions" of inhabitants. * had a potential tie-in with this episode, but the writers made a major gaffe. In that episode, the Enterprise-D encounters a "hole" in space which sensors cannot penetrate. When Picard asks Data if anything like this has ever been encountered by a starship before, Data tells him no despite the events in "The Immunity Syndrome" being analogous. * George Lucas quotes Spock's lines about sensing the death screams of the Intrepid's crew almost to the letter in Star Wars, when Ben Kenobi senses the destruction of Alderaan. Production history * Outline: * Final draft: * Filmed: late October/early November 1967 * Airdate: Remastered information Image:Amoeba approach remastered.jpg|The Enterprise is pulled in Image:Enterprise (1701) impulse engines.jpg|Firing impulse to escape The remastered version of "The Immunity Syndrome" aired in many North American markets during the weekend of . Some of the effects shots were virtual recreations of the original footage (corrected to factor in the absence of light), while others were more dynamic and showed angles of the Enterprise never before seen. The space amoeba retained its original shape and colorful design, but featured a more realistic and three-dimensional nucleus. Shutttlecraft shots were new, with interior windows rotoscoped to feature brand new shots of the amoeba. For much of the episode, the CG-''Enterprise'' was depicted with impulse drive illuminated red, portraying the ship's struggle to break free. Video and DVD releases * Original US Betamax release: . * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 25, catalogue number VHR 2360, . * US VHS release: . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.7, . * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 24, . * As part of the TOS Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * John Winston as Kyle * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Robert Johnson as the Starfleet voice (uncredited) * Jay Jones as Stunts * Dick Dial as Stunts References acetylcholine; Coalsack; ''Galileo''; Gamma 7A system; hangar deck; ''Intrepid'', USS; Sector 39J; shuttlecraft; space amoeba; Starbase 6; telepathy; Vulcans External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Immunity Syndrome, The de:Das Loch im Weltraum es:The Immunity Syndrome fr:The Immunity Syndrome nl:The Immunity Syndrome